A Song For Georgia 7
"Unarmed" |prev = 6 |next = }} A Song For Georgia 7 was the seventh edition of the Georgian music event that selected Georgia's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 20. The selection consisted of three semifinals (geor. "ნახევარფინალში"), a "second chance round" (geor. "მეორე შანსი გარშემო") and the final (geor. "საბოლოო"). Information On 8th June 2016, the Georgian Head of Delegation stated that GPB confirmed the participation of Georgia in the twenteeth edition of NVSC. Together with the confirmation, the HoD of Georgia announced that it will be his last edition with the country as there will be a swap after NVSC #20 ends. He stated that "A Song For Georgia #7" will be organised, and it will be "bigger than ever" with 24 songs competing in it. Format At first, there were three semifinals, with 8 songs each. From every semifinal, there will be 3 songs that will directly get into the final round; 2 songs have to go through the second chance round; the 3 last songs get eliminated. The second chance round will consist of 2 songs from each of the three semis, making 6 songs in total. After the voting has ended, 3 songs will get the chance to perform in the final again, while the last 3 songs get eliminated as well. The final will be made up by 3 songs from each semi-final and 3 songs from the SCR, which means that there will be 12 songs in total. A voting made by both juries and televoting will decide the winner of ASFG #7 and so the Georgian representant in NVSC #20. Competing songs The list of songs is sorted in alphabetical order of the competing artists. Semifinals Semifinal 1 The voting started the 20th June 2016. The results were published the 26th June 2016. Semifinal 2 The voting started the 27th June 2016. The results were published the 3rd July 2016. Semifinal 3 The voting started the 4th July 2016. The votes were published the 10th July 2016. Second Chance Round Two songs from each semifinal (the songs placed 4th and 5th respectively) have to compete in the SCR in order to get to the final. The voting started the 11th July 2016. The results were published the 17th July 2016. Final In the final, the three best-placed songs of the semifinals and the SCR will participate. The winner will represent Georgia. The voting started the 18th July 2016. The results were published the 2nd August 2016. Voting The voting in the semifinals consists of the televoting of each country. The HoDs can vote directly, the votes of Co-HoDs will only be accepted if the HoD votes as well. Votes from associate broadcasters will be combined to a ROTW-vote. Same goes for the voting in the second chance round. The voting in the final round will be made up by international juries (2 Georgian juries + 10 international ones) and the televoting. The countries which want to get a jury spot in the final are supposed to vote as often as possible in the rounds before (semis + SCR). If more than 10 countries vote in all rounds, a random draw will decide the jury spots. Voters bold countries: These countries voted as a jury in the Grand Final. Voting grids ...to be revealed External links *Announcement thread *First semifinal *Second semifinal *Third semifinal *Second chance round *Final *Final results Category:National selections Category:NVSC 20 national selections